Satoshi Morota
is a recurring director on the Kamen Rider Series, as well as the Super Sentai series. He also played the Commercial Director in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core, as well as the recurring role of Mr. Morota in Kamen Rider Fourze. Directing credits *''Kamen Rider Blade'' (2004-2005) **Episode 7: The Trapped Two **Episode 8: The Revived People **Episode 15: Fate's Conformer **Episode 16: Leangle's Power **Episode 22: The Escape From Darkness **Episode 23: Who are You? **Episode 28: A Dangerous Gamble!? **Episode 29: The Two Chalices **Episode 30: Lost Memories **Episode 35: A Dangerous Transformation!? **Episode 36: Strongest Form **Episode 45: The New Card **Episode 46: The Ruler's Seal **Episode 47: Garren Eliminated *''Kamen Rider Hibiki'' (2005-2006) **Episode 3: Falling Voice **Episode 4: Running Ichiro **Episode 9: A Squirming Evil Heart **Episode 10: The Oni Who Stands in Line **Episode 17: A Targeted Town **Episode 18: Unbroken Hurricane **Episode 23: Summer Training **Episode 24: Burning Crimson **Episode 30: Forging Premonition **Episode 31: Surpassing Father *''Kamen Rider W'' (2009-2010) **Episode 3: Don't Touch the M/How to Get to Heaven **Episode 4: Don't Touch the M/Play with a Joker **Episode 11: The Revenge V/Infected Car **Episode 12: The Revenge V/Grudge Beast **Episode 17: Farewell N/Memory Kids **Episode 18: Farewell N/The Friend with the Wind **Episode 31: The B Carried on the Wind/The Beast Pursues **Episode 32: The B Carried on the Wind/Now, in the Radiance **Episode 37: Visitor X/The Bridge of Promises **Episode 38: Visitor X/In the Name of the Museum **Episode 45: Who the K Needs/The Devil's Tail **Episode 46: Who the K Needs/The Last Supper *''Kamen Rider OOO'' (2010-2011) **Episode 7: A Lousy Husband, a Trap, and a Jackpot **Episode 8: Sabotage, Having No Greed, and Taking a Break **Episode 15: The Medal Struggles, the Transporter, and the Vessel **Episode 16: An End, the Greeed, and a New Rider **Episode 23: Beauty, an Egg, and the Sleeping Desire **Episode 24: Memories, Love, and the Marine Combo **Episode 31: Gratitude, Scheming, and the Purple Medal **Episode 32: The New Greeed, Emptiness, and the Invincible Combo **Episode 37: Sleep, One Hundred Million, and the Birth Transfer **Episode 38: Circumstances, Farewell, and a Tearful Birth **Episode 45: The Surprise Attack, the Proto Birth, and the Desire of Love **Episode 46: The Eiji Greeed, the Double Births, and Ankh's Desire *''Kamen Rider Fourze'' (2011-2012) **Episode 9: Witch's Awakening **Episode 10: Moonlight Clash **Episode 17: Meteor Appearance **Episode 18: Gen/Ryu Showdown **Episode 25: Graduation Reluctance **Episode 26: Perfect Round Dance **Episode 33: Ancient City Mayhem **Episode 34: Heavenly Hole, Offensive and Defensive **Episode 39: Campus Decree **Episode 40: Principle or Pathos **Episode 45: Scale's Estrangement **Episode 46: Aloof Archer *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' (2012-2013) **Episode 4: The Doll and the Pianist **Episode 5: The Deciding Match of the Contest **Episode 10: National Security Agency's Section Zero **Episode 11: The Promise to Defend **Episode 18: The Magic of Food **Episode 19: Today's Life, the Life of Tomorrow **Episode 26: Academy Infiltration **Episode 27: Big Sister and Little Sister **Episode 36: The Myna Speaks **Episode 37: Wanted: Despair **Episode 42: The Ringed Novelist **Episode 43: The White Wizard's Secret **Episode 48: The Philosopher's Stone **Episode 49: The Beginning of the Sabbath *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' (2013-2014) **Episode 6: Durian Rider, Go to War! **Episode 7: Great Ball Watermelon, Big Bang! **Episode 14: The Secret of Helheim's Fruits **Episode 15: The Man Who Developed the Belts **Episode 26: Baron's Genesis Transformation! **Episode 27: When You Know the Truth... **Episode 34: The King's Power and the Queen's Resurrection **Episode 35: Mitchy's Ark **Episode 42: Mitsuzane! The Final Transformation! **Episode 43: Baron's Ultimate Transformation *''Kamen Rider Drive'' (2014-15) **Episode 5: What Are the Steel Robbers After? **Episode 6: Who Does the Warrior Fight For? **Episode 14: Who Is the Black Shadow Chasing Her? **Episode 15: When Will These Feelings Reach You? **Episode 25: Why Has a New Battle Started? **Episode 26: Where is Chaser Going? **Episode 33: Who Claimed the Life of Shinnosuke Tomari? **Episode 34: Who Claimed the Life of Eisuke Tomari? *''Kamen Rider Ghost'' (2015-2016) **Episode 1: Eyes Open! It's Me! **Episode 2: Blitz! Inventor King! **Episode 5: Shock! Mystery Kamen Rider! **Episode 6: Destiny! Reviving Melody! **Episode 11: Magnificent! The Mysterious Eye! **Episode 12: Heroic! A Man's Resolve! **Episode 17: Gorgeous! The Fantastic Queen! **Episode 18: Reverse! Mysterious Science! **Episode 23: Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! **Episode 24: Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! **Episode 47: Conciliation! All Resolutions! **Episode 48: Gather! Chain of Grief! **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' (2016-2017) **Episode 9: Beat Up the Dragon! **Episode 10: Uneven Doctors! **Episdoe 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 16: The Paradox of Defeating M **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 22: Engineered History! **Episode 27: Love & Peace for the Winner! **Episode 28: Beyond Your Identity **Episode 37: Resolution of The White Knight! **Episode 38: Period with Tears *''Kamen Rider Build'' (2017-2018) **Episode 5: Dangerous Identity **Episode 6: Moonsault of Anger **Episode 11: Burning Dragon **Episode 12: Theory of Conspiracy **Episode 19: The Forbidden Item **Episode 20: The Devil's Trigger **Episode 32: Programmed Tragedy **Episode 33: The Final Weapon: Evol *''Kamen Rider Zi-O'' (2018-2019 **Episode 7: Magic Showtime 2018 **Episode 8: Beauty & Beast 2012 **Episode 13: Ghost Hunter 2018 **Episode 14: GO! GO! Ghost 2015 **Episode 19: The Quiz Shock 2040 **Episode 20: Final Answer? 2040 **Episode 25: Another Zi-O 2019 **Episode 26: Geiz Revive! 2019 *''Kamen Rider Zero-One'' (2019-2020) **Episode 14: We are the Astronaut Brothers! **Episode 15: To Each His Own End **Episode 23: I'm in Love With Your Intelligence! Acting credits TV *''Kamen Rider W'' episode 43 (2010) - Fortune Teller *''Kamen Rider Fourze'' (2011-2012) - Mr. Morota Movies *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core'' (2010) - Commercial Director *''Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Space, Here We Come!'' (2012) - Mr. Morota *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum'' (2012) - Mr. Morota Special *''Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Intimacy! Awaken, My Quick Wit Power!!'' (2015) - External links *https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/諸田敏 * at * at Category:Directors Category:Actors